memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Titan
| registry = NCC-80102 | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | launched = 2379 | status = active (2386) | altimage = luna class starship specs.jpg | altcaption = Schematic views of the USS Titan. | commander = William T. Riker, Christine Vale | icon1 = }} The USS ''Titan'' (NCC-80102) was a Federation starship in Starfleet service, launched in the year 2379 under the command of Captain William T. Riker. The Titan, like the other ships in the Luna class, was named for a moon in the Sol system, . This new series of vessels had one of the most diverse crews in fleet history—fewer than 15% of the ''Titan'' crewmembers were Human. Service history and disposition Titan s initial assignment was to lead a diplomatic and humanitarian mission to Romulus, in addition to retrieving a Starfleet officer, Tuvok, who had been imprisoned while working undercover for Starfleet Intelligence. ( ) At the completion of this mission, Titan was caught in a spatial anomaly and transported 210,000 light-years to the Small Magellanic Cloud, home of the Neyel. ( ) Following Titan's return from the Small Magellanic Cloud, it began its previously planned mission of exploration in the Gum Nebula. Not long after beginning this mission they made first contact with the Pa'haquel, and encountered several species of cosmozoans, including Star-jellies and Branchers (the Crystalline Entity's species). ( ) [[file:titan warp.jpg|thumb|left|The Titan at warp.]] Following these encounters they continued on until they discovered a strange collection of dark matter which they referred to as darklings, in a region they named Occultus Ora. ( ) During its deep exploration mission in 2381, the Titan encountered a race of highly advanced aliens known as the Caeliar when the vessel inadvertently detected New Erigol. The Caeliar allowed them to send a shuttle down to the surface, including away team members Commander Vale, Counselor Troi, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, Dr. Ree, Lieutenant Commander Keru, and Ensign Torvig. The Caeliar, protective and secretive by nature, welcomed the team to their planet's surface, but denied them the ability to depart. The Titan eventually escaped with the assistance of Captain Erika Hernandez, former commanding officer of the Earth Starfleet vessel , who had been held by the Caeliar for hundreds of years. The ship left behind the away team and passed through a subspace tunnel terminating at the Azure Nebula, arriving moments too late to aid an armada of Federation, Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian, Ferengi, and other alien vessels that had assembled to stop the final push of the Borg invasion, which numbered over seven thousand vessels. ( |Gods of Night|Mere Mortals}}) The Titan also discovered the Axis of Time, which the crew would begin to explore alongside Agents from the Federation Department of Temporal Investigations. ( |Watching the Clock}}) In November 2382, the ''Shantherin th'Clane'' travelled to the Vela Pulsar to meet with the USS Titan, intending to deprive the Starfleet vessel of its seven Andorian crewmembers. The two ships parted without exchanging fire. ( ) At an unspecified date, Tuvok worked with Lieutenant Commander Wesley Crusher to decipher a computer data stream. During this process, however, the ship was attacked by a Klingon ship. Since Captain Riker was away from the ship for a debriefing at the time, Tuvok and Crusher were forced to work together to repel the Klingon ship. ( ) In September 2385, Captain Riker was promoted to rear admiral. After being promoted, Rear Admiral Riker retained Titan as his personal flagship. Upon his assignment as Sector Commander of the Alpha Quadrant frontier zone, he made Titan the sector command's mobile base of operations. In 2386, Christine Vale was promoted to captain and assigned as the ship's permanent commanding officer, after having served as acting captain since Riker's promotion. ( |The Poisoned Chalice}}, ) Crew manifest :See [[uSS Titan personnel|USS Titan personnel]]. Appendices Connections Appearances and references Appearances ;2380''' * * ;2381 * * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * * * |Watching the Clock}} * | }} ;2382 * |Seize the Fire}} * ;2385 * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * }} References * External links * category:federation starships category:luna class starships category:24th century Federation starships